Six Flags World of Adventures (London)
Six Flags World of Adventures Resort is a theme park, outlet mall, and hotel complex in Chessington, Greater London, England, around 12 miles (19 km) southwest of Central London. The complex opened as Chessington Zoo in 1931, with the theme park being developed alongside the zoo by The Tussauds Group and opening on 7 July 1987, as Chessington World of Adventures being one of the first themed amusement parks in Britain. At the start of the 1993 season, Six Flags bought the park and renamed it Six Flags World of Adventures removing the zoo and replacing it with the resort's first hotel which is year-round. It was rethemed to Six Flags World of Adventures in 1994 but it is no longer loosely styled on a range of world cultures. This has 3 hotels. 1 that opened in 1994, another opened in 2001, another in 2001. Areas # Main Street (opened in 1994:It was similar in design and function to Disneyland's Main Street USA with a station for the park's train, a castle named Six Flags Castle, and a variety of shops and eateries placed throughout the area.) # Westernland (area with the rides Timber Mountain, Wagon Wheel (),) (opened in 1994) # (opened in 1994;Rides include River of No Return (A jungle cruise-style boat ride that took guests along a river and featured narrating skippers and animated figures), Safari Off Road Adventure (A safari attraction that replaced Six Flags Wild Safari which operated from 1994 to 2012.), # DC Comics Adventures (opened in 1994;Rides are an inverted coaster named Batman: The Ride, a motion simulator named Batman Adventure: The Ride 2 (Formerly operated as Batman Adventure: The Ride from 1994 to 2014), The Batcave (Guests on their way to Batman: The Ride could walk inside Bruce Wayne's Secret Lair), The Flash Speed Force, Wonder Woman Lasso of Truth, Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom, Justice League: Battle for Metropolis, Superman: Escape from Krypton, & an indoor coaster named The Dark Knight Coaster. Batman & Robin: The Chiller used to operate in the area from 1997 to 2007. It was replaced by Justice Leauge: Battle for Metropolis in 2017.) # Hanna-Barbera Land (opened in 1994; includes rides themed to Yogi Bear, Flinstones, Scooby-Doo, Jetsons, Tom and Jerry, Smurfs, Jabberjaw, Wacky Races, and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines. This is home to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Rides include Scooby Doo's Haunted Mansion which is a shooting dark ride that opened in 1999, a roller coaster named Tom and Jerry, and more.) # Storybook Land (Opened in 1994;to enter, you go thru the Six Flags Castle. The land's similar Disneyland's Fantasyland. Rides are Toaie's Crazy Cas (A dark ride), Alice in Wonderland (Children's dark ride featuring scenes from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The cars are big Cheshire cats. The ride's audio consists of the 1951 film's score), a dark ride based on Peter Pan, a dark ride based on Snow White, a drop ride named Tick-Tock Clock Drop, a kiddie drop ride named, a roller coaster named Bubbles the Coaster, Skyway to, Alpine Sleigh Ride (This thrilling dark ride took guests in sleighs in and around the mountain. From the outside, guests coult view the large structure with its snowy peaks and gushing waterfall. # (Opened in 1994 themed to; Rides include Journey ti the Center if the Earth (a dark boat attraction unreleated to the Disney ride), Fantastic Intergalactic Revue, The Island at the Top of the World (Attraction where guests would journey aboard the Hyperion to find the lost civilization of Astrigard in the Arctic.), # Looney Tunes Land & Thomas Town '''(opened in 1994; Formerly known as Looney Tunes Land from 1994 to 2006) # '''Boardwalk Bay (opened in 1994) Incidents = Category:Six Flags Category:Theme parks